supercharged
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: buffy her sister dawn and their mom move to smallvile to get away from buffy's past and what she is and her mom hopes that buffy can move on from it have her and her sister a good new life.


supercharged

**pg-13 for now**

**romance drama humor action true love **

**Pairings buffy/clark lex/dawn**

**warnings sex scenes violence language **

**disclaimer I don't own buffy or smallvile buffy is owned by joss whedon and smallvile I don't know who owns it but please don't flame me or make bad comments about this story ok.**

**summery buffy her sister dawn and their mom move to smallvile to get away from buffy's past and what she is and her mom hopes that buffy can move on. And her her sister have a good life. **

Buffy dawns mom were in their car with them with a moving truck behind passing cornfeilds and farms. Dawn asked her sister "where are we going buffy"?, buffy said "were heading to this place" passed the cornfeilds that" mom knows wants us "to meet her long time friend.

"once we move into" the new house" when we get there". "lets just be happy dawn" at least i'm trying to be" since I want to forget what I am "also what happened from" my past and the people" that were supposed to care about me".

Her sister said "oh you mean giles "willow xander" angel" the rest" buffy said "yea they hurt me pretty" badly by what they said" dawn so lets just move" to another subject ok".

Dawn said "ok will talk about another subject", "so what do you wanna" talk about" buffy said "well I think we both" want to know why "we are moving here" but we can't ask mom" cause she is driving".

Dawn said "ok well how about" we guess why we are" coming here since mom "can't answer" buffy said "ok" dawn said "well we already know" we are moving here "to move on from our old life" also that we are" moving closer to the place" bacause mom said she wants" to be near her friend" exept we don't know who" her friend is" do you know buffy"?.

Buffy said "well I don't know who" mom's friend is either", their mom said "we are going to visit" the kents because the wife "of jonathon kent is my friend for years" since I known her in" high school were moving their "to a new house on smallvile" thats closer to" their's but not way to close".

" Ok girls so be happy" that we are getting away" from our old place with bad memories" moving to this new place" in the town I grew up ok". They both said "ok mom" we'll be happy with the place" we are going to" even the" new house we will live in".

Their mom joyce said" thats all I ask i'm glad" you girls will accept "where we are going "to you might even meet some" new friends and cute boys". They said "mom" she said "sorry girls I thought" you might cheer up from me saying that".

Buffy said "oh well dawn" I guess we have to be happy" about it i'm trying to get over "the pain of "what my" friends" ex did to me" what they said" that was mean that hurt" my feelings" while we were "still living there", so i'm glad were moving".

Dawn told her sister" i'm glad were moving too" it will give us a big change" new start like mom said" to start over " move on from our old lives" back in sunnydale". They finally reached the sign where it said welcome to smallvile in big white letters on a colored sign.

They passed by the town of smallvile on their way to their new house. The three of them finally reached where the house was, which was down a dirt road they spotted a house across from where their house is. Their mom said "that must be the kents house" are you girls" glad we moved here".

The both of them said" yes mom we are". So all three of them saw their moving truck in front of their new house. Their mom said "well here we are", they got out of their car went to help the moving truck people put their stuff in their house. After the stuff was all moved in and each got their own room the moving truck went away while all three of them started to unpack their stuff around their house and in their own rooms.

Later their mom decided and told her daughters "theres this cafe in town we can go to" since I don't want to cook "today why don't we go" and eat there buffy dawn said "ok".

They left in their moms car and went to town, driving to it out of the part where they live near the kents. They reached the middle of the town saw the cafe parked and went in to the place. Their mom told them to pick out a table and sit while she got all three of them something to eat and drink. So they picked out a table and sat down waiting for their mom to come back with food and drinks.

Meanwhile in the cafe tables down clark and his friends with lex looked at the new people coming in the cafe one of clarks friends chloe said "I wonder who they are" they looked beautiful especially" the two girls "those three must be new "clark maybe you can talk to one "of the two girls and get to "know them to get over" your heartbreak of lana".

Clark said "well I don't know chloe" " i'm not sure if I can" but one of them gives me" a werid feeling" i'm sure maybe I will" try to talk to the older one" of the two girls" chloe said "how do you know" which of the two girls is the older one".

Well I think the blonde one with the long hair is the older one while the auburne hair one is the young one of the two". "Plus I think the blonde one is beautiful" and different" from the two of them". Lex said next to him "well I want to talk to the young one" with auborne hair " maybe she will go out with me" plus I think they just moved to" town just by the looks of things". The rest of them said "yea we agree too".

Chloe said "why don't you" guys" approach the two" and ask them their names" before they leave". The both said ok so they went walked towards the girls table before their mom was their and asked them their names.

Meanwhile as the boys were approaching them buffy and her sister dawn were talking about what they were gonna do here since they moved to this place when they noticed to guys coming towards them. Buffy told her sister" I wonder who these two" are "that are approaching us" her sister siad "I don't know why" they are coming towards us "why don't we" find out once they talk to us".

The boys finally cam towards them one of them said" who are you girls "what are your names", buffy said "well my names buffy summers" and this is my sister dawn". The bold one said "hi dawn" while smiling at her he said "my names lex luthor "its nice to meet someone "new in this town". Dawn said "its nice to meet you too lex ".

Buffy noticed that clark was looking at her she asked "what's your name" he said "my names clark kent "she said "kent "kent hey that sounds familure dawn" I guess mom does know the kents" clark said" how do you know" my last name" she said" because my mom is friends" with your mom and she thought" that me and my sister" could get away from" our old life to move here" so here we are "dawn says "hey look theres mom coming".

The boys turn around noticed their mom coming towards them she said "here you are girls" she noticed the boys and said" hi who are you boys "i'm clark kent and this is my friend" lex luthor we just wanted" to welcome you to smallvile "their mom said "kent is your mom's first name martha" last name kent" clark said 'yea thats my mom" joyce said "well my names joyce" I guess you already know" my daughters buffy and dawn".

He said "how do you know my mom" their mom said "your mom and me were really good friends "in high school" when I used to live here" in smallvile I known your mom "since I grew up " as I got older" I moved away from here" and started a life in california" with my two daughters" until recently where" we moved back here".

After they got to know each other buffy her mom sister went to leave when clark said" how about I show" you aorund town buffy" sometime in af ew days "because I got to help" my mom and dad on the farm". Sh said alright then they left to go to their mom's car and go home.

Meanwhile in the cafe clark and lex went back to the table where clarks friends were at. Chloe asked so did you guys get their names clark said yes while being nervous while lex just nodded his head. Then clark said"bye guys "and left in his truck and went home, to work on the farm eat then go to sleep.

On the way home buffy and dawn were talking about the boys that they met dawn said to her sister "i'm glad you met a nice guy" like clark not a loser or a asswhole" like angel is "for what he did" to you buffy".

She said yes I know dawn but i'm not sure if he likes me though even when we talked cause he looked nervous while he was talking to him". "Oh" also dawn don't bring up" my past with ange"l and what he said" or did to me ok".

Her sister said "ok I won't because it hurts your feelings" about it "and I know you don't want "the memories to come back so lets" look froward to going back "to the" new house and go to sleep" in our beds in our bedrooms " ok "buffy".

Buffy just nodded her head about it she said "alright", they didn't talk until their mom said" how about we visit the kents tomorrow"." girls would you like that" we will get to surprise" my friend when we see her" both of them said" ok".

They finally reached home it was close to late at night they took their stuff up to their rooms went to their beds after they showered brushed their teeth they went to sleep soon afterwards dreaming good dreams.

The next morning buffy and dawn woke up got dressed went downstairs went to the kitchen and sat at the table waiting for their mom to finish cooking something for all three of them.

She finished cooking she said "here it is girls" lets eat then we will go" to the kents house afterwards" tomorrow you start" at smallvile high". "Since I signed you and dawn" for school" this semester won't that be great". Buffy and dawn said "yes mom that will be great" while giving her a werid look. She smiled after they said that so they got into the car and drove to the kents house to meet their mom's friend and her family since they already met clark. They finally reached the house parked the car knocked on the door.

To see if someone will answer, someoen went to the door and opened it. It was mrs. Kent she said" hi joyce its been so long" since I last "seen you how have you been". Who's with you hi marhta these are my daughters buffy and dawn she smiled said hi buffy and dawn she allowed them to come in so she can introduce them to the rest of her family.

So they went inside martha told them to sit down in the living room, so all three of them did while she called for her husbadn and son to come down the stairs to greet her guests.

The both of them came down thr stairs one of them recognized the summers women and her daughters. He smiles and said hi while his dad came down after him and wondered why there were people here. Martha noticed her husband jonathon's look and she said "this is my friend joyce "and her daughters buffy and dawn" it seems that clark knows them too".

Jonathon kent said "ok" nice to meet you three especially you joyce" I know my my sons been"talking about your daughters and you when he got home". Martha said "yea he has" I heard and was surprised "that you came over here" after I realized that you moved into the house" a couple ways down from us". Joyce siad ok while her daughters nodded then she said "my daughters buffy and dawn" will be joining smallvile high soon". They were shocked except for her daughters who already new.

But clark was a bit excited that he gets to meet new people at his school. Especially seeing buffy at his school yea and buffy will be a junior in your school while dawn with be junior too. They were shcoked but glad that they were going to clarks school, then martha said "well isn't" that nice that clark will be "in school with buffy and dawn "it will be great for buffy and dawn too".

Don't you girls think it will be great too. They both said" yes mrs. Kent we are". mr. Kent said "won't that be nice "clark having new friends". Clark even when he was smiling still got a feeling from buffy that didn't feel right even when she was acting normal and happy. but when he looked at her, she looked not like she wanted to be happy, but a bit unhappy and he felt sorry for her for whatever happened that was making her unhappy.

He was still wondering about that while he looked at dawn who looked like she was happy but had a feeling that she was hiding something too. He thought it probably had to do with her sister. Then he tuned into the conversation that was happening. He listened to what they were saying when his mom asked "buffy why did you" and your sister " mom move to here from where you were".

Buffy got a bit nervous and was trying hard to not think about it when her sister said "oh we didn't like living there it got pretty boring" so mom decided for us to "move here and be close to where she grew up from".

Mrs. Kent said "ok" while buffy looked relieved because she didn't want to talk about the past of why they had to move and was glad that her sister covered up for her she understood that she didn't want to say anything and was glad that her sister said something for her. While clark heard and was wondering too wy she didn't say anthing and why she looked relieved when her sister said stuff for her instead of her saying it.

He thought "maybe she had something bad happen to her" where she used to live" and he felt sorry for her and wondering if she will open up to him and talk about it. He said in his mind "I like her but I hope she likes me " I never went into a relationship after lana" and I hope she will talk to me again" and let me get to know her more".

While sitting down in living room buffy was thinking "maybe I should talk to clark he seems nice compared "to what happened with me and angel when we went out "and what happened to me while I was with him" along with my supposed old friends" who didn't treat me well either".

"Maybe I should give him a chance "that will at least be good for me". While dawn was thinking while her and buffy were listening in on their mom's converesation with her friend. " I like lex maybe if I find him again then I could get to know him" while buffy gets to know clark" I bet we will be great together ".

"I will be happy if buffy and clark will get together "she looks so sad ever since what happened with her and angel "and how her friends her watcher treated her". She smiled though hoping that her sister could find someone in clark cause clark will be good for her with trying to move on from their old life.

Then the both of them tuned into the conversation and listened to what was said when they heard martha say to them" how about you guys stay for lunch" won't that be great that way" we all get to know "each other more when we talk".

All three of them agreed so while their mom helped mrs. Kent and mr. Kent was working on the farm. Clark and buffy her sister dawn got to know each other clark said "when did you guys get here" form where you were living in before". Dawn said "well we lived in california for years" till we got tired of it and buffy" decided we should move to a better place".

so our mom decided to move here" to our new house to be close" to your mom when our mom seen her". cause mom kept talking about wanting to see her firend" to us a million times over when" we were on our way to the new house" where we were going to live and still live in the house" cause our mom wanted toget away" from the stress of living in our old place too".

While buffy agreed to whatevr she said cause she didn't feel like saying anything at all. And was glad for her sister talking for her again. Then dawn talked again she said "do you know where lex is" cause I just want to know "because he seems pretty nice when he was" talking to me and" you were talking to" my older sister buffy".

He said "how about I tell you after lunch" where he is dawn "because I think my mom" just called for us "to come inside and eat lunch".

Dawn said "ok" she smiled while buffy just nodded her head cause she was hungry too. They went inside form being outside and walked in sat down at the table after they were told to wash their hands their moms served all of them food while they ate clark kept loking at buffy thinking "maybe she will like" my friends when she meets them at school".

While buffy and dawn were thinking "oh great we have to go to school won't that be fun" while dawn thought smiling about it. buffy kept having to think about what happened in sunnydale where she lived and felt more upset but didn't show it on her face or else they will get worried about her.

Only dawn and her know what happened while their mom knows very little. After they ate lunch at the kents they were leaving when mrs. Kent said" hope you guys will feel better" with going to a new scool" she called out. They just put on a smile and said "yes we are" thanks for the lunch mrs. Kent".

Mrs. Kent smiled and said "your welcome" then they finally left and went into their car and went home. While they were driving dawn thought and told buffy "hey clark didn't say where lex is". Buffy said "maybe he forgot" dawn said" maybe your right "but we can ask clark" when we go to school tomorrow".

They finally reached home walked into the their rooms to finish unpacking their boxes after their mom went downstairs to go get the food ready for when it's dinnertime even though they were full form eating with the kents at the kents house. Later they went to bed after they ate dinner dreaming good dreams about the both of the girls liked hwo they liked thinking about the new scool that they were going too.


End file.
